from your little girl
by dhelineeTan
Summary: Dari Sarada; semangkuk anmitsu untuk sang mama. [SasuSakuSara canon] [Special fic for Prominensa]


by **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _[Naruto **selalu** dan akan **selalu** menjadi milik Kishimoto-sensei, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dari fanfiksi ini]_

 _A SSS Fanfiction_

 _by_

 _-dhelineeTan-_

...

 _Special drable untuk Prominensa_

 _[Happy Brithday to You]_

..

.

Selama 12 tahun hidupnya, yang kebanyakan Sarada habiskan bersama sang mama menjadikannya sebagai sosok anak mandiri. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan alat-alat kebersihan, peralatan dapur ataupun bumbu-bumbu dasar makanan. Bahkan tak jarang, Sarada juga yang akan berbelanja jika tugas mamanya sedang padat-padatnya.

Sarada adalah gadis yang cekatan, rapi dan telaten. Melalui netra jelaganya; tidak ada satu butir debu pun yang luput dari sapuan mesin pembersih.

Meskipun demikian, Sarada tidak pernah mengeluh. Lagipula, dia memahami dengan pasti keadaan sang mama. Sakura adalah ninja medis terbaik sekaligus salah satu dokter utama di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Mamanya sangat dibutuhkan. Tidak sedikit nyawa yang bergantung padanya dan bagi Sarada; dia ibu terhebat.

Hari ini timnya baru saja selesai berlatih dan akan dilanjutkan esok hari di tempat yang sama. Boruto berulah lagi, anak sulung _Nanadaime_ itu menantang seorang _jounin_ dan mengejeknya dengan rentetan kosakata cabul. Akan ada perang dunia ninja kelima jika saja Konohamaru- _sensei_ tidak segera mengintervensi.

"Bocah itu." Batinnya menggeram, masih jengkel.

Sarada melepaskan sepatu khas ninjanya dan membuka pintu.

 _"Tadaima."_

Hening

Alisnya mengernyit, detik berikutnya mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Mungkin mama masih di rumah sakit." Renungnya.

Sebenarnya, belakangan ini mamanya lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Sakura pulang lebih larut dan pergi lebih awal, wajah yang biasa tersenyum lebar itu agak terlihat lelah. Bahkan terdapat gradasi gelap di bawah matanya sebagai pertanda jika intensitas tidurnya lebih sedikit. Pernah sekali Sarada bertanya, katanya; ada salah satu pasien yang terserang penyakit misterius. Namanya Omori- _san,_ lansia 64 tahun dari Distrik Selatan Konoha. Sakura masih mempertimbangkan antara melakukan operasi atau mencoba membuat penawar yang lebih aman dikarenakan risiko gagalnya melebihi angka 70%

Wanita itu frustasi sementara saat ini一Sarada mengaitkan apronnya dan memutuskan memasak untuk makan malam. Berharap hal itu dapat meringankan beban sang ibu.

Jika diingat, Sakura sangat menyukai _anmitsu._ Wanita itu cenderung menyukai makanan manis dan sangat membenci segala sesuatu bertaburkan cabe; tipikal perempuan kebanyakan.

Dengan telaten, Sarada mulai dengan mencampurkan tepung beras dan air, lalu membentuknya menyerupai bola-bola _dango._ Dia juga mengupas buah persik dan mangga untuk kemudian dipotong seukuran dadu, meletakkannya ke dalam mangkuk dengan tambahan sirup, madu, manisan buah kesemek dan _kuzomochi._ Dia juga membuat _onigiri_ isi _umeboshi_ (yang juga merupakan makanan favorit Sakura), sepiring penuh _tamagoyaki, tempura_ dan dua mangkuk sup jamur. Sarada kemudian menatanya di atas meja lalu keluar untuk mengangkat jemuran.

 _Pukul 20:58_

Sarada bertopang dagu, memandang bergantian antara meja dan jam dinding. Supnya masih memproduksi uap sementara detik jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Dia melirik pintu, benda itu masih tertutup sempurna. Matanya beralih pada pigura baru keluarganya, ada dia, mama dan papanya di sana. Tersenyum, gadis itu menghela napas.

Dan Menunggu.

 _Pukul 21:45_

Sarada menguap, pipinya menggelembung, kelopak matanya memberat. Lalu tertidur. Tidak lagi bisa menahan kantuk.

 _Pukul 22:13_

"Mama pulang," pintu terbuka, Sakura terlihat tak lama kemudian.

Sarada langsung terjaga. _"O一okaerinasai!"_

"Sayang, kau belum tidur?"

"Mmm ... "

"Sudah makan?"

"Aku menunggumu," Sarada mengerjapkan mata, berusaha mengimbangi jumlah cahaya yang menusuk retina. "Tapi sepertinya sudah dingin." Dia menguap.

Sakura memandang bergantian antara sang putri dan meja penuh makanan. Gadis kecilnya tampak masih mengantuk, wanita itu tersenyum simpul dan memilih untuk segera mendudukkan pantatnya di atas _tatami._ Matanya berbinar kala menangkap penampakan _anmitsu_ menggiurkan.

"Ini enak," komentarnya.

"Sungguh?"

Dengan senyum, Sakura mengangguk.

 _"Itadakimasu,"_ wanita itu mengangkat sendoknya lebih tinggi diikuti Sarada yang juga melakukan hal serupa.

 _"Itadakimasu."_

Tap

Tap

 _Cklekk_

 _"Tadaima."_

Sarada sukses tersedak, Sakura megap-megap layaknya ikan Koi. "Sa一Sa一Sasuke- _kun?_

Tarik napas, hembuskan. Tarik lagi lalu一

 ** _BRUKK_**

Sakura pingsan.

"MAMA!" Sarada kelabakan. Netra jelaganya mendelik garang pada sosok sang ayah. "PAPA KENAPA PULANG TIBA-TIBA BEGINI!? TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Sasuke tercengang mendapati sambutan ajaib anak dan istrinya.

...

 **END**

 **A/N;**

 **WHAT THE!?/lempar meja**

 **Udah gini doang!? /lalu sembunyi di balik ketek maz panda/betah eaa, ketek si maz anget bin wangi/lol**

 **Drable fic untuk emakku tersayang-uhuk. Prominensa a.k.a mak Ria yang (kira-kira) tiga hari lagi ultah, ciee nambah usia, makin tua aja/lol/ Semoga selalu sehat dan panjang umur, makin hoki lagi xD**

 **Ahhh maafkeun mak, saya cuman bisa nulis drable gini. Soalnya lagi ngestuck bgt/hiks**

 **Maaf juga bocah ini sering ngerepotin/uhuk**


End file.
